


Dita

by ferao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Qual è il confine tra il corpo e l’anima?Quand’è che avranno fine le mie sensazioni?Scritta per il "Giro dell'Oca" di Writers Arena Rewind nel 2011





	Dita

**Author's Note:**

> Primissimo esperimento di racconto horror, risalente al 2011.  
> Non per stomaci delicati.

**Dita**  
  
   
  
  
  
   
 _Qual è il confine tra il corpo e l’anima?_  
 _Quand’è che avranno fine le mie sensazioni?_  
   
   
   
Dita.  
   
Tutto ciò che riesce a sentire sono quelle  _dita_  che percorrono il suo corpo, centimetro per centimetro, senza un attimo di pausa.  
Avrebbe continuato a sentirle… per quanto tempo, ancora?  
Dita. Due, tre, cinque, otto dita. Dieci. Su di sé.  
 _Che schifo._  
Dita. Toccano, si intrufolano senza chiedere permesso, senza vergogna.  
 _Dio._  
Non ci sono solo le dita. Qualcosa di strano sfrega la sua pelle nuda: gomma, forse?  
 _Indossa i guanti._  
 _Dio, che schifo._  
Guanti di gomma, come quelli dei medici. Magari  _è davvero_  un medico, chi può dirlo?  
D’altronde, cosa importa ormai? Guanti o non guanti, nulla le impedisce di  _sentire_  quel tocco, quella pressione, quell’ _aprirsi_ lento che viene imposto al suo corpo.  
Non importa; ormai si è arresa. L’unica cosa importante è che  _finisca_ ; che quell’uomo – o è una donna? – le tolga le dita di dosso, che la pianti di toccarla, di palparla, di sfiorarla in quel modo rivoltante.  
   
Dita. Come polipi, come  _tentacoli_  di polipi. Dita che frugano, che toccano, che si insinuano e danno forme nuove alla sua carne, lasciano orme, rompono. Qui un pezzo, lì un altro. Il polmone è scivoloso sotto le dita, sguscia via, cade quasi a terra. Il cuore è una spugna, le dita lo strizzano senza ritegno, sembrano divertirsi. Il cervello è la parte meno gradevole da toccare: è umido, viscido, sembra  _vivo_ , ma quelle dita ne percorrono ogni ruga, ogni solco, ne saggiano la consistenza. Insopportabile _._  
Lei però non vede nulla. Non vede il suo intestino srotolato come una corda particolarmente molle; i reni, come due feti gemelli, vengono deposti vicini l’uno all’altro, ma lei non li vede.  
Non vede, però sente; sente  _tutto_. Sente ogni singola – schifosa – falange inserirsi tra i suoi tessuti, prendere, giocare, modellare, scavare. Togliere. Staccare. Far sanguinare.  
I polmoni non ci sono già più, il cuore è stato gettato via. Lo stomaco è un sacchetto moscio, le dita che lo toccano possono sentire i resti di ciò che lei ha mangiato poco prima. I seni non esistono più, quelli che erano capezzoli ben dritti penzolano ai lati del corpo di lei come stracci, scoprendo lo sterno, le ossa, l’inutile difesa delle costole.  
   
Dita. Prendono il suo fegato e lo palpano, sembrano godere della consistenza flaccida di esso. Lei vorrebbe rabbrividire, ma improvvisamente realizza di non riuscirci.  
Vorrebbe alzare le mani, afferrare quelle dita moleste, strappare via il lattice che le ricopre e poi morderle,  _staccarle a morsi_ , ossa e pelle e carne e tutto; vorrebbe sputarle il più lontano possibile da lei per dimostrare che  _anche se non vede nulla_  non significa che non  _senta_. Lei  _sente,_  cazzo.  
Sente tutto, sente le dita  _nelle_  sue ovaie,  _nel_  suo utero inutile. Sente.  
E non può muoversi.  
Non vede nulla – le pupille sono state divelte pochi minuti prima.  
Non sente suoni – senza cervello sarebbe difficile.  
Percepisce solo quelle – maledette –  _dita._  
   
Sente tutto, ed è la peggiore delle violenze. Il suo corpo intero divelto, spezzettato,  _toccato_  come se fosse una cosa, come se non valesse nulla.  
Tessuti, sangue, umori, tutto passa sotto quelle  _dita_ , tutto viene segnato, scomposto, deformato. Vorrebbe urlare, urlare tutto il suo orrore per quello che le fanno – perché è  _l’orrore_ , quello che sta subendo, quelle  _dita_  che la toccano e non dovrebbero.  
Vorrebbe urlare, forse urla – d’altronde non può sentirsi; vorrebbe muovere la lingua – non ce l’ha più, ma chi sa, forse…  
Forse non finirà mai, forse avrà sempre quelle  _dita_  su di sé e non potrà farci nulla, non potrà far  _smettere_  tutto ciò, forse…  
   
Ad un tratto le dita si fermano. Lei le sente ritrarsi da ciò che rimane della sua carne, uscire fuori con un risucchio umido e disgustoso.  
Finisce all’improvviso, così come è iniziato.  
 _Grazie._  
Finalmente cessa di sentire – ogni cosa. Niente più dita, niente più gomma, niente di niente. Finisce il dolore, finisce il ribrezzo.  
Finisce.  
Solo, ad un tratto, le sembra che i suoi reni tremino di freddo, ma in fondo può benissimo essersi sbagliata.  
Calma.  
   
   
   
   
   
Il primario di medicina legale si sfilò con cautela i guanti in lattice, macchiati di sangue e liquidi corporei.  
\- Bene, signori, quello che vedete è il corpo umano. Niente di sacro, di inviolabile, di intoccabile. Solo una  _macchina._  
Gli studenti lo osservarono un po’ stralunati. Era la prima volta che assistevano ad una dissezione di cadavere; qualcuno tratteneva ancora i conati.  
\- Nella nostra professione - continuò il primario, - si deve trattare ogni “pezzo” come un ingranaggio, senza timore o eccessivo rispetto. Dovete tenere sempre presente che un conto è la  _persona_ , l’essere umano che si rivolge a voi, un conto è il suo  _corpo._  Il corpo è una macchina, di per sé. Soltanto una _cosa_.  
Si avvicinò al lettino; due assistenti stavano già ricucendo il corpo dissezionato.  
\- Privato della vita, ogni corpo è un oggetto. Non sente dolore, non percepisce ciò che gli accade. Potreste eseguire su questo cadavere le azioni più turpi, ed esso reagirebbe come qualsiasi altra materia inanimata: non farebbe nulla. Il corpo umano è una  _macchina_ : se non terrete a mente questo non potrete mai curare un paziente, e non sarete mai veri medici. Ho finito.  
Il primario gettò via i guanti sporchi e uscì, senza degnare nemmeno di uno sguardo il cadavere che aveva appena finito di svuotare per la sua lezione di anatomia.  
Il cadavere che non avrebbe dovuto sentire nulla.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Qual è il confine tra il corpo e l’anima?_  
 _Quand’è che avranno fine le mie sensazioni?_  
 


End file.
